Spring in London
by Aza Bee
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 IS UP] Jaehyun tidak tahu kenapa Taeyong terlihat sangat membencinya. Jaehyun berusaha mencari tahu tentang segalanya, dan saat ia benar-benar mengetahui kenyataan itu, rasanya Jaehyun benar-benar hancur. Taeyong memang tidak membencinya, tetapi Taeyong…/NCT U FF/JaeYong/Jaehyun x Taeyong/WARN! GS
1. Chapter 1

Gadis itu tidak menyukainya. Kenapa?

Astaga, ia—Jung Jaehyun—adalah orang baik. Sungguh! Ia selalu bersikap ramah, sopan, dan menyenangkan. Lalu kenapa Lee Taeyong menjauhinya seperti wabah penyakit? Bagaimana mereka bisa bekerja sama dalam pembuatan video musik ini kalau gadis itu mengacuhkannya setiap saat? Kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Bagaimana pun juga Jaehyun bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Ia akan mencoba mendekati Taeyong untuk mencari tahu alasan gadis itu memusuhinya.

Tetapi ada dua hal yang tidak diperhitungkan Jaehyun. Yang pertama adalah kemungkinan ia akan jatuh cinta pada Lee Taeyong yang dingin, misterius, dan penuh rahasia itu. Dan yang kedua adalah kemungkinan ia akan menguak rahasia gelap yang bisa menghancurkan mereka berdua dan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

* * *

" **Spring in London"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **And Other**

 **NCT U © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! GS, typo(s), OOC**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Nuna sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang aku belum mengatakannya karena… yah, karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan utamanya adalah karena aku takut.

Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan Nuna berikan?

Apakah Nuna akan menerima pengakuanku?

Apakah Nuna akan percaya padaku?

Apakah Nuna masih akan menatapku seperti ini?

Tersenyum padaku seperti ini?

Atau apakah justru Nuna akan menjauh dariku?

Meninggalkan aku?

Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya pada Nuna. Aku tidak mungkin menyimpannya selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksi Nuna nanti setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal pada Nuna.

Jangan pergi dariku.

Tetaplah di sisiku.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Haii~ Aku baru disini, ini FF debut dan aku bawa remake yang bersumber dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya kak Ilana Tan^^

Dalam cerita ini, aku cuma ngubah nama tokoh, dan juga tempat? Ah, tempatnya masih tetap sama, karena tiap aku udah nyoba ngubah tempatnya itu berakhir dengan aku yang ngeluh sendiri TT-TT

 **Note (2) :** Jangan panggil aku istri Taeyong karena aku memang bukan istrinya hnggg :# Panggil aja aku **aza** dan jangan pernah panggil aku **thor,** atau **kakak** , karenaaku masih seorang bocah yang polos yang baru lahir kemarin sore /awww

 **Note (3) :** Kenapa aku pilih JaeYong? Karena aku suka mereka :'v /kibarkan bendera JaeYong/ Sebenernya aku mau debut dengan FF Seventeen, tapi gak jadi karena pas aku cek lagi FF NCT U sama SM Rookies masih sedikit /hnnggg/ Tapi tenang aja, aku bakal posting FF Seventeen (yang juga remake dari novel kak Ilana Tan) kalau FF ini udah setengah jalan.

Dan yang gabung jadi kapal JaeYong, mau dong kenalan xD Gak deng, yang gak masuk kapal JaeYong juga sini, mari saling mengenal^^

 **Note (4) :** Aku sengaja motong beberapa bagian demi kelancaran(?) dari cerita yang diringkas ini dan yang jelas aku udah coba buat meringkas ceritanya, tapi tetep aja chapter-nya banyak, wong ini novel /ditabok

 **Note (5) :** Kemungkinan aku bakal posting FF dari hasil remake 3 novel dari kak Ilana Tan, alasannya? Karena aku mau bikin kalian baca karya kak Ilana Tan yang saling berhubungan itu, sumpah keren banget gila! Yang udah baca juga, boleh dong baca lagi xD

 **Note (6) :** Sebenernya ada empat versi novel kak Ilana Tan yang berhubungan itu, tapi kebetulan aku belum pernah baca yang satunya jadi aku memutuskan buat bikin FF sendiri yang punya hubungan dengan novel itu. Versi aku sendiri dan maaf kalau hasilnya buruk banget nantinya, tapi aku harap kalian suka dan tunggu aja ya,^^

 **Note (7) :** Note terakhir, maaf banyak bacot begini :3 Aku bingung mau bicara apalagi, tapi plis beri aku review /nangis bombay/ Remake juga gak gampang loh, harus ngetik lagi, harus mikir gimana lagi setelah ini hiks hiks. Satu review itu berarti banget loh buat aku^^

Udah deh, maaf kalau A/N-nya lebih panjang dari prolog-nya :'v

Salam kenal, semuanyaaa^^

Ketjup cinta dari Aza~ /ppyeong


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, Korea Selatan

"Akhirnya kaujawab juga teleponmu. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali selama tiga hari terakhir."

" **Spring in London"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Spring in London © Ilana Tan**

 **NCT U & SM Rookies © SM Entertainmet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata-kata itu menerjang gendang telinga Jung Jaehyun bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata "Halo". Ia bahkan juga belum sempat benar-benar menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Mengenali suara sahabatnya di ujung sana, Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. "Taeil Hyung, aku tahu kau rindu padaku, tapi tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira kita pacaran atau semacamnya."

Moon Taeil tertawa hambar, "Lucu sekali, Jae-ah," katanya datar.

Jaehyun berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di kantor itu, menatap jalanan Apgujeong-dong di bawah sana. Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang dalam balutan jaket tebal beraneka warna berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa. Pemandangan sehari-hari yang sering kali diabaikan kebanyakan orang. Namun Jaehyun menyukainya. Ia suka mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, setiap pejalan kaki dan setiap mobil yang lewat.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu jika kau meneleponku," kata Jaehyun ringan, "Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas teleponmu. Kau sendiri penyanyi terkenal, jadi kau tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jadwal kerjamu begitu padat sampai kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus berangkat ke London minggu depan, jadi semua pekerjaanku di sini harus selesai sebelum itu."

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke London," sela Taeil. "Karena itulah aku meneleponmu, Jae-ah. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Tentu, Hyung," sahut Jaehyun tanpa ragu, "Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau tampil dalam video musikku."

"Video musikmu?"

"Syutingnya akan di lakukan di London. Kau tahu siapa yang sudah setuju menjadi sutradaranya, Hyung?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Soonyoung melanjutkan, "Kim Jongin. Dan karena aku tahu kau akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengannya, kupikir kami tidak perlu mencari model pria lagi. Kau model pria yang sempurna, Jae. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seungcheol mendesah, pura-pura pasrah. "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain, Hyung?"

"Tidak," kata Taeil sambil tertawa. "Oke. Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Oh ya, Jae, asal kau tahu, wajahmu tidak akan terlihat sepanjang video musik itu. Hanya model wanitanya yang akan disorot."

Alis Jaehyun terangkat. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Secara pribadi, menurutku kau terlalu tampan untuk video musikku," gurau Taeil. "Tapi tenanglah, walau pun hanya punggungmu atau bagian belakang kepalamu yang terlihat, seluruh Korea akan tahu bahwa Jung Jaehyun yang membintangi video musik Moon Taeil. Kalau kau keberatan, silahkan bicarakan dengan Jongin Hyung. Dia yang membuat konsep video musiknya."

Jaehyun kembali mendesah berlebihan, namun mulutnya mengulum senyum. "Taeil Hyung, aku ini orang sibuk, baik di sini mau pun di London nanti. Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk tampil dalam video musikmu kalau wajahku tidak terlihat?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaehyun, Taeil malah balas bertanya, "Sibuk? Maksudmu sibuk pacaran?" Lalu ia terkekeh. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu kepadaku, Jae-ah?"

Alis Jaehyun terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu? Pacar apa?"

"Gadis yang kulihat keluar dari restoran di Gangnam bersamamu kemarin malam. Apakah gadis itu yang membuatmu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Sepasang mata Jaehyun menyipit begitu teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Dan beberapa kejadian sebelum kejadian kemarin malam. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh, yang benar saja."

"Dia… bukan… pacarku," ulang Jaehyun, menekankan setiap kata.

"Lagi pula apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi wartawan atau apa?"

Taeil tertawa. "Hei, aku hanya bertanya."

Saat itu pintu kantor terbuka dan Jaehyun berbalik. Matanya terarah pada wanita bertubuh langsing dan berambut pendek yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap dirinya dengan alis terangkat. Jaehyun yakin jika kakak perempuannya heran ia muncul di sini tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan tanpa suara menyapa kakaknya dan mengulas senyum singkat. Senyum yang sudah membuat banyak gadis penggemarnya luluh lantah.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kita bicara lagi," kata Jaehyun di ponsel. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taeil, ia menutup ponsel dan menjejalkan benda itu ke saku celana jinsnya, lalu ia berpaling ke arah kakaknya. "Nuna harus bicara dengan Ibu," katanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Jung Jaehwan, yang sedang melepaskan topi menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap adiknya dengan heran, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga, adikku sayang," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berpotongan modis dengan jari. "Dan apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ibu?"

Jaehwan lima tahun lebih tua daripada Seungcheol. Wajah kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mirip, tetapi mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah menarik yang disukai para fotografer, sama-sama memiliki bentuk tubuh jangkung dan ramping yang disukai para perancang busana, sama-sama memiliki senyum cerah yang menenangkan hati para klien, sama-sama memiliki kepandaian berbicara yang membuat mereka disenangi orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Semua itulah yang menjadikan mereka model terkenal.

Dulu Jung Jaehwan adalah model _fashion_ yang menghabiskan waktunya berjalan di atas _catwalk_ di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun sejak lima tahun lalu ia mulai dikenal sebagai perancang busana dan butik-butiknya kini tersebar di Seoul dan Tokyo.

Jaehyun mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi berlengan di depan meja kerja kakaknya. "Nuna, aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan Ibu," katanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar tertekan. "Ibu tidak bisa terus berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan anak perempuan sahabatnya, atau saudara perempuan sahabatnya, atau saudara perempuan kenalannya, atau—seperti yang terjadi kemarin malam—keponakan perempuan orang yang baru dikenalnya di salon! Ini sudah kelewatan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ibu begitu bersemangat ingin menjodohkan aku? Dan asal Nuna tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk main-main."

Kalau kakaknya lebih dikenal sebagai model _catwalk,_ maka Jaehyun lebih dikenal sebagai model iklan. Wajahnya sering terpampang di majalah-majalah dan iklan televisi. Menurut survei salah satu majalah remaja populer, Jung Jaehyun adalah salah satu bintang iklan paling diminati di Korea Selatan, walau pun akhir-akhir ini ia mulai memfokuskan diri pada impiannya yang lain, yaitu menjadi sutradara video musik.

Jaehwan tersenyum lebar dan memeriksa surat-surat yang diletakkan sekretarisnya dengan rapi di atas meja kerja. "Kurasa kencan buta yang diatur Ibu untukmu kemarin malam tidak berjalan mulus? Kau tidak suka gadis itu?"

Jaehyun mencondongkan badan ke depan, wajahnya serius. "Apakah Nuna percaya kalau kubilang gadis itu baru lulus SMA?"

Mata Jaehwan melebar menatap adiknya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, Ibu benar-benar sudah kelewatan kali ini."

Jaehyun mendesah berat dan bersandar ke kursinya kembali. "Apa yang Ibu rencanakan? Kenapa Ibu ingin aku segera menikah? Aku tidak mengerti. Nuna harus membantuku menyadarkan Ibu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa gila."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang bicara dengan Ibu?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi Ibu tidak mau mendengarkanku," sahut Jaehyun. "Ibu beralasan bahwa dia hanya ingin membantu, karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak sempat bersosialisasi. Katanya siapa tahu di antara gadis-gadis yang dikenalkannya kepadaku itu ada yang cocok untukku. Katanya dia hanya bermaksud baik dan aku seharusnya menghargai usahanya." Jaehyun terdiam, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan mata disipitkan. "Jangan-jangan Nuna dulu menikah juga karena dijodohkan Ibu?"

"Jung Jaehyun, jangan sampai kakak iparmu mendengar itu," Jaehwan memperingatkan sambil tertawa. "Dia sangat gencar mengejarku dulu."

Jaehyun tersenyum masam. "Aku tahu."

Jaehwan memandang adiknya yang sedang tertekan itu dengan perasaan geli bercampur kasihan. "Setelah tiga kali mencoba dan gagal, kurasa Ibu akan menyerah."

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat. "Oh, kurasa tidak. Kemarin Ibu bertanya padaku wanita seperti apa yang kusuka. Untuk memudahkannya mencari wanita yang tepat untukku, begitu katanya. Aku yakin dia masih belum menyerah."

"Lalu apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

Kali ini Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. "Kukatakan padanya kami akan melanjutkan pembicaraan itu setelah aku kembali dari London."

Jaehwan mengangkat alis. "Oh, kau jadi pergi ke London?"

Jaehyun memang pernah bercerita kepada kakaknya bahwa ia akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengan Kim Jongin, salah seorang sutradara video musik terkenal di Korea. Seungcheol sudah beberapa kali bekerja sama dengan Jongin dalam pembuatan video musik dan ia sangat mengagumi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sekarang Jaehyun kembali ditawari oleh Jongin sendiri untuk bekerja sama dengannya di London. Bukan sebagai model, tetapi sebagai asisten sutradara. Jaehyun tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan sebesar itu.

"Aku akan berangkat minggu depan," ujar Jaehyun.

"Ibu pasti uring-uringan," kata Jaehwan sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi. "Ibu tidak pernah merasa tenang saat kau pergi ke luar negeri. Kau pasti akan cukup lama tinggal di sana. Kau sudah memberitahu Ibu tentang ini?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, Ibu mengeluh panjang lebar dan terdengar sangat kecewa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa melarikan diri darinya untuk sementara."

London, Inggris  
Satu minggu kemudian

Lee Taeyong membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Lalu ia memaksa diri berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret ke meja tulis di depan jendela untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih menyala dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak biasanya langit kota London terlihat cerah. Sepertinya musim semi yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Taeyong membuka jendela dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paru dan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lemas dengan semangat musim semi. Tetapi karena udara masih tersana dingin, Taeyong cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan ia pun terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan," erangnya.

Ia berlari ke pintu kamar tidur dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat, mengejutkan kedua teman satu flatnya yang sedang duduk mengobrol di dapur, tepat di luar kamar tidurnya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Gadis bertubuh tidak begitu jangkung, dan berambut hitam panjang, yang sedang menggenggam cangkir kopi dengan kedua tangan, menatap Taeyong dengan alis terangkat heran.

Walau pun penampilannya pagi ini lebih mirip penghuni panti rehabilitasi—piama bergaris-garis, jubah kebesaran, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah mengantuk—Ten Chittaphon yang lebih muda daripada Taeyong sebenarnya adalah putri seorang pengusaha kaya dari Thailand yang lebih memilih mengejar mimpinya menjadi aktris panggung daripada masuk universitas. Dan selama beberapa tahun ini ia memang sering tampil di atas panggung pertunjukan di West End, meski pun hanya mendapat peran-peran kecil.

"Aku terlambat…," kata Taeyong panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi di samping dapur. "Aku punya jadwal syuting video musik hari ini dan aku terlambat."

Ten megibaskan sebelah tangannya dan berkata, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Paling-paling kau hanya terlambat bangun sepuluh menit. Dan aku tahu kau pulang ke rumah larut malam kemarin. Kau berhak bangun lebih siang." Ia kembali menyesap kopinya dan mendesah muram. "Aku kasihan pada orang-orang seperti kita bertiga yang tetap harus bekerja di hari Sabtu yang indah ini."

Taeyong menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami dari kamar mandi karena ia sedang sibuk menggosok gigi.

"Hei, Sayang, kau mau wafel ala Johnny dengan selai apel buatan sendiri?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapan Ten. "Kau tahu benar selai apel buatanku bisa membuatmu merasa seperti melayang di angkasa."

Johnny Seo, yang berasal dari Chicago yang berprofesi sebagai koki di salah satu restoran terkenal di Soho, walau pun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Taeyong merasa Johnny lebih mirip preman karena penampilannya yang acak-acakkan tak berbentuk. Meski pun begitu Taeyong harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bertemu preman yang memiliki wajah setampan Johnny dan preman yang memiliki mata hitam yang benar-benar hitam, mata yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun yang ditatapnya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tetapi sayangnya, Johnny tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Taeyong kembali menyerukan serentet kata-kata yang tidak jelas artinya.

Johnny menoleh ke arah Ten. "Apa katanya?"

Ten mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia tidak mau melayang di angkasa?"

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras dan Taeyong melesat kembali ke kamar tidurnya, disusul dengan suara pintu lemari dibuka dengan gaduh dan gantungan-gantungan baju berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Tolong jangan panik, Sayang," seru Johnny dari tempat duduknya di dapur. "Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri di dalam sana kalau kau membabi-buta seperti itu."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras, disusul suara Taeyong yang berseru, "Aku tidak jatuh! Tenang. Aku tidak jatuh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua temannya berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyong muncul kembali dari balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sampai ke sepatu bot dan topinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Ten, "Kau akan tampil di video musik siapa?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak kenal," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. "Yang membuatku tertarik adalah konsep video musiknya. Mereka membuatnya seperti film pendek."

Ten menoleh menatap Taeyong, mata hazelnya bersinar cerah. "Apakah ceritanya romantis?" tanyanya, lalu mendesah senang. "Aku suka cerita romantis."

Taeyong mendesah tidak sabar. "Kurasa ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang diam-diam jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Diam-diam selalu membantu wanita itu tanpa pernah menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Kira-kira seperti itu," sahutnya.

"Hmm… bukankah itu romantis sekali?" desah Ten dan menatap Johnny. Yang ditatap mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa agak menakutkan," gerutu Taeyong. "Coba pikir, diam-diam mengawasi si wanita dari jauh, diam-diam membantunya tanpa menunjukkan wajah. Memangnya itu tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa?"

"Astaga," gumam Johnny sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kuharap sutradara video musik ini tidak menyesal sudah memilihmu. Seharusnya kau menjadi bintang film horor."

Taeyong tersenyum dan mendorong bahu Johnny dengan gerakan main-main. "Baiklah, teman-teman, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau makan sepotong wafel ala Johnny dengan selai apel ini?" tanya Johnny sambil menyodorkan piring penuh wafel.

"Kau tahu sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Kau sudah cukup kurus sekarang. Jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi tulang berjalan seperti orang yang duduk di depanku ini."

"Ya Tuhan, lihat siapa yang bicara," kata Ten sambil memutar bola matanya. "Koki paling kerempeng sedunia."

Johnny tersenyum lebar. "Tubuhku memang tidak bisa gemuk walau pun aku makan banyak. Sedangkan kalian berdua kurus kering karena tidak makan."

"Model memang seharusnya kurus," gumam Taeyong sambil merogoh tasnya yang besar, memastikan semua barang pentingnya sudah ada di dalam. Dompet. Kunci. Ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Johnny, tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan Taeyong tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Taeyong menatap temannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mungkin mengulangi ucapannya. Ia tidak berani. Johnny pasti akan mulai menceramahinya dan ia tidak punya waktu mendengar omelan itu saat ini.

"Aku ingin sekali mencoba wafelmu, tapi ini keadaan darurat," kata Taeyong cepat. "Aku benar-benar tidak sempat sarapan. Sekarang sudah pukul…," ia melirik jam tangannya dan terkesiap. "Astaga. Sepertinya aku harus berlari sepanjang jalan sampai ke stasiun. Dah, teman-teman!"

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Taeyong sudah tiba di lokasi syuting untuk hari itu dan sudah duduk di dalam tenda sementara yang didirikan di salah satu sudut Hyde Park, salah satu taman paling terkenal di London. Taeyong memandang sekeliling. Di sekitarnya terlihat para staf produksi yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, berjalan cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengangkut sesuatu, memasang sesuatu, dan saling berseru membuat Taeyong tersenyum simpul.

"Ini tehmu."

Taeyong menoleh dan melihat penata riasnya—yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yoon—mengulurkan secangkir teh harum dengan asap yang mengepul. Senyum Taeyong mengembang. Saat itu ia baru teringat ia belum sarapan dan perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi pelan. Ia menerima teh itu, menyesapnya, lalu mendesah senang ketika kehangatan teh itu menjalari tenggorokan, dada, dan tangannya.

"Kau juga lapar?" tanya Yoon pelan. "Mau makan ini?"

Taeyong menatap sekotak donat yang disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. Gemuruh di perutnya semakin keras. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku," katanya sambil mengambil sepotong donat berselimut cokelat. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tetapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan.

Penata riasnya yang sangat ramah itu meletakkan kotak donat di meja di depan Taeyong, membuat Taeyong bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh mengambil sepotong lagi kalau ternyata ia masih belum kenyang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan lawan mainmu di video musik ini?" tanya Yoon ketika ia mulai menggulung rambut Taeyong dengan rol-rol besar.

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak donat dan menatap wajah Yoon yang bulat di cermin. "Belum. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya," sahutnya dan kembali menyesap tehnya yang terasa sangat enak.

Mata Yoon yang sipit langsung berbinar-binar. "Jung Jaehyun," katanya singkat. Ketika melihat Taeyong menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia melanjutkan, "Lawan mainmu Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong berhenti mengunyah donatnya.

Yoon memandang ke seliling. "Di mana dia ya? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya." Ia mendesah dan kembali menggulung rambut Taeyong. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu ya? Tapi dia sering membintangi iklan dan video musik."

Karena Taeyong tidak berkata apa-apa, Yoon menambahkan, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sangat baik. Oh, dan dia juga tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Kalau kau melihatnya nanti, aku yakin kau akan jatuh pingsan."

Taeyong masih diam. Hanya menunduk menatap teh kental yang mengepul di dalam cangkir kertasnya. Mendadak saja kehangatan yang dirasakannya tadi menguap begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Yoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Hei lihat. Itu dia!" bisik Yoon dengan nada mendesak.

Kepala Taeyong berputar pelan dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki berjaket abu-abu dan bertopi putih yang berdiri di luar tenda. Laki-laki itu melepaskan topi dan menyapa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan senyum lebar, berjabat tangan dan membungkuk kepada beberapa orang.

"Ups! Hati-hati. Tehmu bisa tumpah."

Taeyong mengerjap kaget dan menyadari bahwa cangkir kertas yang dipegangnya sudah hampir terlepas dari pegangan. "Oh, astaga. Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, kubilang juga apa?" kata Yoon sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong lagi dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau memang terlihat hampir jatuh pingsan."

Taeyong memalingkan wajah dan menatap cermin. Namun ia masih bisa melihat bayangan Jaehyun di sana. Tepat pada saat ia melihat Yoon berbalik mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sisir, lalu berseru, "Hei, Jaehyun!"

Taeyong membeku. Oh, tidak…

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke arah Taeyong. Sedetik mata mereka bertemu di cermin. Mata laki-laki itu seolah-olah menatap lurus ke arah Taeyong. Hanya sedetik, sebelum Taeyong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yoon yang tersenyum lebar padanya di cermin.

"Dia ke sini," kata Yoon. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Taeyong tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat.

Ya Tuhan…

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Hallo, Aza kembali dengan bawa chapter pertama xD

Gimana? Gimana? xD

Kalau ada typo, maafkan aku :" Aku ngetik di ponsel soalnya /ga/

 **Note (2) :** Baiklah, waktunya jawab review xD

 **Eraaa :** Sip, iya keren banget karyanya xD Eh, aku belum baca yang Summer, tinggal yang itu aja :"

 **Shim Yeonhae :** Iya, maka dari itu aku pake cast JaeYong soalnya Taeyong kan dingin macem es doger gitu /gak/ Ini udah dilanjut, semoga memuaskan/? ^^

: Kekeke~ Iya, sengaja bikin GS /hnggg/ Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya^^

 **Maiden Yun :** Hehe, iya sih :3 Tapi tenang aja, aku udah punya konsep buat FF JaeYong mendatang, karya aku sendiri kok^^ Ditunggu ya~

Aku lebih muda ngomong-ngomong xD panggil **Za** aja, ^^

 **Jaeeeyong :** Salam kenal juga xD Semoga suka ceritanya xD /iyalah, wong karyanya orang hebat xD

 **mybestbaetae :** Iya xD Taeyong cimit cimit cem anak perawan xD Dingin, cantik, manis, bake s campur bertabur/? susu coklat xD

 **Note (3) :** Ya ampun, aku seneng banget loh kalian udah mau repot-repot fav, follow, apalagi review /ketjup

Terima kasihh dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

Review? /ppyeong^^


	3. Chapter 3

" _Dia ke sini," kata Yoon. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."_

 _Taeyong tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat._

 _Ya Tuhan…_

" **Spring in London"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Spring in London © Ilana Tan**

 **NCT U & SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! GS, typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Jaehyun melangkah keluar dari flatnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang earphone ke telinga, lalu berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Suasana hatinya saat itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan langit yang cerah. Wajar saja. Ia baru saja berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Setiap kali ia selesai berbicara dengan ayahnya, dadanya selalu terasa berat.

Tadi ia menelepon orangtuanya hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah tiba di London dengan selamat. Orangtuanya selalu mencemaskannya, selalu khawatir apabila pekerjaannya menuntut Jaehyun pergi ke luar negeri. Sering kali Jaehyun merasa tertekan dengan kekhawatiran berlebihan terhadap dirinya itu. Karena itulah ia juga harus terus-menerus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memaklumi perasaan orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu benar kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Jaehyun," kata Jaehwan dulu ketika Jaehyun pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan tertekannya kepada kakak perempuannya.

"Aku tahu, Nuna," gerutu Jaehyun, lalu mendesah. "Aku tahu."

Jaehyun tahu benar bahwa semua kekhawatiran itu bermula dari kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan kakak laki-laki mereka, putra sulung keluarga Jung, ketika sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah tua," kata Jaehwan sambil menatap Jaehyun yang saat itu memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaehyun dan ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan adiknya itu, tetapi bagaimana pun juga Jaehyun sendiri harus mengerti perasaan orang tua mereka. "Karena Oppa sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya kau. Hanya kau anak laki-laki yang bisa mereka andalkan untuk menjaga keluarga."

Saat itu Jaehyun hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun Hyde Park Corner, menyentakkan Jaehyun kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menarik napas panjang. Waktunya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional.

Ketika Jaehyun tiba di lokasi syuting, ia melihat para staf produksi sibuk bersiap-siap memulai proses syuting. Ia menyapa beberapa staf yang dikenalnya dan pergi mencari Kim Jongin.

"Hyung," panggilnya ketika ia melihat si sutradara sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang kemerawan.

Kim Jongin yang baru berusia dua puluh delapan tahun terlihat seperti penampilan sutradara pada umumnya. Ia bertubuh tidak terlalu kurus, agak bungkuk karena terbiasa duduk membungkuk menatap monitor, berkacamata, bertopi, dan tidak ada ciri khusus di wajahnya yang ramah. Mendengar panggilan Jaehyun, ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Jae-ah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sahutnya ramah dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kau baru tiba kemarin, bukan? Kuharap kau tidak _jet-lag_. Kita hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk syuting. Seharusnya itu bukan masalah besar, tapi jadwal kita akan sangat padat."

Jaehyun menjabat tangan Jongin yang terulur. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Jaehyun. "Hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagus." Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, lawan mainmu sudah datang. Kurasa dia sedang dirias. Kau bisa memperkenalkan diri nanti. Dia orang Amerika, tapi dia bisa berbahas Korea dengan lancar," katanya. "Ah, kupikir dia juga lebih tua darimu, Jae."

Jaehyun mengangguk paham. "Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai setengah jam lagi."

Jaehyun pergi menyapa beberapa staf produksi yang sudah dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berseru memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah salah satu tenda dan melihat Yoon, penata rias selebriti yang sudah dikenalnya, bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Nah, gadis itu pasti lawan mainnya.

"Apa kabar, Nuna?" sapa Jaehyun menghampiri Yoon. Ia berhenti di depan Yoon dan menatap wanita bertubuh agak gempal itu dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, lalu menyipitkan mata. "Ada sesuatu yang berubah di sini. Hmm… Nuna lebih kurus ya?"

Yoon meringis, lalu tertawa. "Omong kosong. Aku tahu berat badanku tidak turun-turun walau pun aku sudah mencoba segala macam diet."

"Tapi Nuna tetap cantik," kata Jaehyun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkenal mampu membuat para penggemarnya luluh lantah. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada gadis yang satu lagi, yang duduk diam sambil menggenggam cangkir kertas dengan kedua tangan. Jaehyun megulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Dan kau pasti gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Gadis itu tersentak. Mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah Jaehyun. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Jaehyun ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas adalah bahwa gadis itu mirip boneka meski tak sepenuhnya. Bukankah Kim Jongin berkata gadis ini orang Amerika? Tetapi gadis ini tidak benar-benar mirip orang Amerika. Ada sedikit darah Korea yang tercampur di sana. Mungkin matanya tidak terlalu besar seperti orang Los Angeles kebanyakan.

Dan mata itu menatap Jaehyun dengan kaget dan gugup. Dan… takut?

* * *

Taeyong mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di dekatnya itu tanpa berkedip. Jung Jaehyun memang tepat seperti yang digambarkan Yoon tadi. Dan Taeyong memang merasa hampir pingsan, walau pun alasannya jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Yoon.

Sebelum Taeyong sempat membuka mulut, Jaehyun cepat-cepat berkata. "Dalam video musik ini maksudku. Kau akan berperan menjadi gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam video musik ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Kau yang akan menjadi lawan mainku, bukan?"

Taeyong mengerjap satu kali, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari lamunan. Perlahan-lahan ia menghembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi dan bergumam. "Ya."

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Namaku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun," katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terulur, mengundang agar Taeyong menjabatnya.

Taeyong menunduk menatap tangan Jaehyun, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir kertasnya di atas meja dan berdiri dari kursi. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum menjabat tangan Jaehyun dan bergumam, "Lee Taeyong."

"Taeyong," kata Jaehyun, senyumnya melebar, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar seseorang berseru memanggil Jaehyun dan mengatakan sesuatu. Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang dan balas menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Taeyong dengan jelas karena Taeyong mendadak pikirannya kosong. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Taeyong. Matanya bersinar geli. "Itu penata riasku," jelasnya. "Dia menyuruhku segera bersiap-siap karena kita akan segera mulai syuting. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus dirias kalau wajahku tidak akan disorot sepanjang video musik ini." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sebaiknya aku menurutinya. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak mau melihat penata riasku mengamuk. Aku pernah melihatnya dan itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus."

Taeyong hanya diam membuat Jaehyun merasa agak kikuk. "Kudengar dari Jongin Hyung, kau lebih tua dariku, benarkah?"

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya mengundang senyuman tercetak pada wajah Jaehyun. "Usiaku dua puluh empat tahun," jelasnya. Taeyong mengangguk dan memberanikan diri menatap Jaehyun.

"Ya." Senyuman Jaehyun kembali melebar. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Nuna juga. Ah ya, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa, Nuna."

Setelah melambai singkat kepada Taeyong, Jaehyun membalikkan tubuh dan bergegas menghampiri penata rias yang sudah menunggunya.

"Dia baik sekali, bukan?" kata Yoon ketika Taeyong kembali duduk dan menatap cermin.

Taeyong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada bayangan Yoon di cermin. "Ya," gumamnya, menunduk menatap jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan.

Entah berapa lama lagi Taeyong duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berseru menyuruh para model berkumpul karena syuting akan segera dimulai. Taeyong mendongak dan menarik napas.

Saatnya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional, pikir Taeyong dalam hati. Ini adalah pekerjaannya dan ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya. Lakukan dan selesaikan. Hanya tiga hari. Ia hanya perlu bertahan selama tiga hari. Lalu semua ini akan segera berakhir.

* * *

Hari pertama syuting sangat melelahkan karena seharian itu Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil adegan di luar ruangan. Lokasi syuting hari itu berkisar di Hyde Park dan West End, terutama di Piccadilly Circus. Tentu saja syuting di tempat umum bukan hal yang gampang karena sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Namun Kim Jongin adalah sutradara yang perfeksionis. Ia sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taeyong di depan kamera, dari ekspresi wajah, posisi tubuh, langkah kaki, gerakan tangan, bahkan sampai tatapan mata.

"Cut!" Seru Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Taeyong menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah si sutradara.

Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Mereka pun sudah mengulangi adegan di depan toko barang antik bercat merah cerah ini sedikitnya enam kali dan tidak ada satu adegan pun yang memuaskan bagi Jongin.

"Kali ini coba kau menyeberang jalan dari sana ke sini," kata Jongin ketika ia sudah berada di samping Taeyong, "Lalu berhenti sebentar di depan toko ini, melongok ke dalam, seolah-olah kau ragu, lalu masuk. Oke? Kita coba yang ini."

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk walau pun rasa lelah mulai menjalari tulangnya dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah lagi kakinya terasa sakit dalam sepatu bot yang kekecilan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan semua itu. Sebagai model pekerjaannya sangat menuntut waktu dan tenaganya. Ia pernah pulang ke rumah pada pukul dua pagi setelah tampil di Tokyo Fashion Week sepanjang hari dan harus keluar lagi dari rumah pada pukul empat pagi untuk acara pemotretan di Cornwall. Jadi rasa lelah sama sekali tak asing baginya, malah kadang-kadang ia merasa ia membutuhkan perasaan lelah itu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi," katanya, lalu bejalan ke salah seorang kamerawan di sana.

Yoon bergegas membawakan jaket untuk Taeyong. "Terima kasih," gumam Taeyong sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan menjejalkan tangannya masuk ke dalam saku.

"Duduk di sini," kata Yoon sambil mendorong Taeyong ke salah satu bangku di dekat cahaya lampu dan mulai memperbaiki riasannya.

Ketika Yoon pergi mengambil peralatannya yang lain, Taeyong memejamkan mata sejenak. Waktu istirahat yang didapatkannya hanyalah sedikit waktu di sela-sela pekerjaan seperti ini. Taeyong tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang pernah menghargai lima menit waktu luang seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma yang enak. Matanya terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan pada secangkir teh yang mengepul.

"Capek?"

Mendengar suara rendah dan asing itu, Taeyong mengangkat wajah dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata gelap Jaehyun yang ramah. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka pagi tadi, sepanjang hari itu mereka sama sekali belum sempat saling bicara. Mereka sama sekali belum melakukan adegan bersama dan adegan mereka masing-masing diambil secara terpisah. Dan setiap kali tidak berada di depan kamera, Jaehyun langsung kembali pada perannya sebagai asisten Kim Jongin, sibuk di belakang kamera. Taeyong tahu dari Yoon bahwa tujuan utama Jaehyun datang ke London sebenarnya memang untuk bekerja dengan Jongin dan laki-laki itu hanya setuju menjadi model di video musik ini tanpa dibayar adalah karena si penyanyi adalah teman baiknya.

Karena Taeyong tetap bergeming, Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, ingin membuatnya menerima cangkir kertas yang disodorkan. Tetapi Taeyong langsung tersentak dan secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya. Jaehyun mengerjap dan menatap Taeyong dengan alis terangkat heran. Walau pun udara terasa dingin, Taeyong merasa pipinya memanas. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak. Lalu Jaehyun menghela napas dan menempelkan cangkir kertas yang hangat itu ke tangan Taeyong. "Ini. Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik, Nuna," katanya ringan.

Taeyong menggenggam cangkir kertas yang disodorkan itu dengan kedua tangan. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari ujung jari dan tangannya. Sedikit ketengangan pun menguap dari pundaknya.

"Jongin Hyung memang agak keras, tapi dia selalu berhasil mendapat gambar yang bagus," kata Jaehyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kau akan lihat nanti."

Taeyong menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat.

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara Jongin yang menyatakan syuting akan dimulai lagi.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah si sutradara, lalu kembali menatap Taeyong. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Nuna," katanya sambil mengulas senyum sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap punggung Jaehyun yang menjauh sejenak, lalu menunduk menatap cangkir teh yang masih penuh dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, dan meletakkan cangkir itu ke tanah.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Huwaaaa mamah Kalian tau gak video hot baru-baru ini QaQ

Itu, si Taeyong yang megang anunya Jaehyun QaQ

Tau gak tau gak? Aza mimisan /gak/

Tapi itu megangnya gak sengaja sih /mungkin/ soalnya itu si Taeyong kan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ngejahilin Jaehyun dan menjegal/? Jaehyun dan **Boom** terjadilah adegan itu /gak/

Udah, lupain itu lupain itu lupain /hapus memori/

 **Note (2) :** Huwaaaa Maafkan aku karena telap update QaQ Tau gak kenapa? Laptop dibawa kesana kemari sama kakak dan aku gak dikasi kesempatan megangnya huweee /nangis bombay/

Tapi pada akhirnya aku pegang lagi dan update lagi :3

 **Note (3) :** Time to balas review /lah/

 **Sekar310 :** Haloo, salam kenal juga^^ Mari, kapal Jaeyong terbuka lebar buat yang mau masuk kekeke~

Ya sebenernya aku udah sering banget liat Taeyong dalam mode cewek, apalagi foto-foto dari mbak-mbak fansite, dia emang tampa canik^^ Kalau kamu susah kamu bacanya Taeyong versi cowok aja /plak/ Makasih udah review^^

 **Shim Yeonhae :** Begitulah suamiku yang satu ini, maklumi aja yah /ditabok/ Makasih juga udah review^^

 **Eraaa :** Kyaaaa~ Makasih banget kamu udah teliti bacanya, maaf juga kalau kamu bingun waktu baca /nyengir/

Awalnya sih, aku mau bikin cast di FF ini itu dengan pair Cheolsoo dari Seventeen, but pas aku baca lagi ternyata si Jaeyong lebih cocok hehe :D Makasih udah review~

 **Jaeeyong :** Aduh, sorry ya gak bisa fast update seperti yang kamu minta QaQ Aku juga dalam mode UKK yang sempet frustasi gara-gara berlembar-lembar soal fisikaa /lah/ Thanks udah review^^

 **Winwey :** Haloo juga^^ Mari lestarikan anak cucu Jaeyong yang masih jarang adanya disini^^ Makasih ya udah nyempetin buat review^^

 **Hanazona :** Bergabunglah wahai anak ke-…0 Jaeyong XD Iya, itu sama aja kaya aku yang ngegapai seseorang tapi gak di notice-cotice /lah/ XD Siap, makasih udah review^^

 **Saaa :** Makasih udah review^^

 **EunhyukJinyoung02 :** Taeyong benci sama Jae soalnya Jae udah bikin aku berpaling ari Taeyong /gak/ xD Oke, makasih udah review^^

 **Ayahana73 :** Jalan cerita tetep sama? Aduh, aku usahain sih ya, aku coba dulu tapi kalau gak bisa aku minta maaf QaQ Tapi kalau misalkan aku update yang versi Summer itu pasti bakal beda banget /evillaugh/ Makasih udah review^^

 **Note (4) :** Terimakasih kalian yang udah review /ketjup

Yang udah favorit, follow juga makasih ya /ketjup lagi

Eh, btw aku akhir-akhir ini galau, soalnya review di ffn gak bisa dibuka dan cuma bisa dibaca lewat email :"

Okey sekian dari Aza dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

Review? /ppyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

Syuting hari itu akhirnya selesai.

Taeyong mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Kalau ia bergegas, ia bisa naik kereta bawah tanah yang terakhir. Besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena ia diminta tiba di lokasi syuting pukul delapan pagi. Sekarang ini ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Taeyong-ah."

Taeyong berbalik ketika mendengar Kim Jongin memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya," sahut Taeyong dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku masih sempat naik kereta terakhir."

Jongin mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian," katanya. Kemudian ia memandang sekeliling, ke arah para staf produksi yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan dan merapikan perlengkapan. Matanya terhenti pada Jaehyun yang sedang membantu mengangkut perlengkapan ke mobil van. "Oi, Jaehyun," seru Jongin.

Jaehyun menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa antar Taeyong pulang?" tanya Jongin kepada Jaehyun. "Aku tidak mau dia pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Mata Taeyong melebar. "Tidak," katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras sampai kedua pria itu menoleh memandangnya. Taeyong menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dan tersenyum gugup. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya dengan suara yang di usahakan tidak terdengar panik. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh."

Jaehyun melangkah menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak keberatan, Nuna" katanya. "Lagi pula, aku setuju dengan Jongin Hyung. Sekarang sudah malam dan sebaiknya ada yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal di mana?"

Taeyong menggoyangkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat. "Sungguh, aku tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri," katanya sambil meraih tas dan topinya. Ketika ia melihat Jaehyun membuka mulut seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Taeyong cepat-cepat membungkuk. "Selamat malam," katanya cepat, lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dan melangkah pergi.

Mengamati punggung Taeyong yang menjauh, Jongin bergumam, "Rasanya tidak benar membiarkannya pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Jaehyun menoleh. "Tapi dia sendiri tidak mau ditemani," balasnya.

Lalu ia mengangkat bahu, "Hyung tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Jongin mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Tapi tetap saja…," gumamnya enggan. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik."Ya sudahlah. Ayo Jae-ah. Kita bereskan tempat ini dan pulang."

"Ya. Tentu saja," gumam Jaehyun. Namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai sosok Taeyong menghilang di telan belokan di seberang jalan sepi itu.

* * *

" **Spring in London"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Spring in London © Ilana Tan**

 **NCT U & SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! GS, typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Taeyong meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Jalanan sudah sepi. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah juga tiba-tiba terlihat remang-remang dan menakutkan. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berdiri menunggu kereta. Taeyong tidak suka tempat sepi. Kepanikan mulai meresapi otaknya hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Apakah tadi sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran Jaehyun untuk mengantarnya pulang? Tapi ditemani laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya hari ini juga sama sekali bukan pilihan yang pantas dipertimbangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Taeyong menyibukkan pikirannya dengan mengingat jadwal kerjanya selama sebulan ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan keadaan kereta yang hampir kosong dan dua pria berpenampilan kusam yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mengobrol dan menenggak bir. Ketika ia akhirnya tiba di Hampstead, Taeyong baru bernapas sedikit lebih lega. Hanya sedikit. Karena sekarang ia harus berjalan kaki ke flatnya. Memang tidak jauh dari halte, tapi ia tetap merasa panaroid kalau harus berjalan sendirian malam-malam.

Sambil terus menyibukkan pikirannya sehingga tidak berpikiran macam-macam, Taeyong berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan dari bebatuan yang mengarah ke flatnya. Ia baru bisa benar-benar bernapas lega ketika sudah mendekati gedung flat. Robin's Nest di lantai satu gedung itu masih buka dan masih ramai. Cahaya lampu yang terang, suara orang tertawa, bercakap-cakap dan bunyi denting gelas membuat Taeyong merasa santai.

Baru saja ia merasa lega, tiba-tiba bunyi keras di belakangnya membuatnya terperanjat, disusul suara yang mengumpat. Taeyong terkesiap, berputar cepat, dan membelalak.

"Oh, sialan," gerutu sesosok bayangan gelap di bawah salah satu pohon yang berjejer di tepi jalan. Bayangan itu sepertinya sedang membungkuk dan mengangkat sesuatu dari tanah.

Taeyong seakan terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bersuara, tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap bayangan itu membetulkan letak… tong sampah?

"Jangan panik. Ini aku. Aku menabrak tong sampah. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Tong sampahnya baik-baik saja."

Taeyong mengerjap mengenali suara itu sementara bayangan gelap tadi melangkah ke bawah sinar lampu jalan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Mata Taeyong melebar setelah wajah laki-laki itu terlihat jelas. "Kau…?"

Jaehyun menurunkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Taeyong heran bercampur curiga. Ia memandang sekeliling, lalu kembali menatap Jaehyun. Matanya disipitkan. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Jaehyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada merenung, "Kau tahu Nuna, ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan lebih dari dua kata padaku."

Taeyong terdiam sejenak dan tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jaehyun menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket abu-abunya dan mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau tidak mau diantar pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu."

Kening Taeyong berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Nuna. Memastikan kau tiba di rumah dengan selamat," sahut Jaehyun ringan. "Jongin Hyung takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Taeyong mengerjap bingung. "Oh."

"Jadi," kata Jaehyun sambil mendongak memandang gedung di depannya, "Kau tinggal di sini?"

Taeyong menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun, lalu kembali menatap laki-laki itu. "Ya."

Mendengar nada suara Taeyong, mata Jaehyun beralih kembali pada Taeyong dan ia tertawa pendek. "Tidak perlu curiga begitu. Aku tidak minta diajak masuk," katanya. Ia menatap Taeyong dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kembali ke wajahnya dan berkata, "Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku."

Taeyong mengerjap kaget, membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Otaknya berkutat mencari balasan yang cocok, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang terpikirkan olehnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar itu dengan sebal.

"Baiklah, Nuna. Karena kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aku pergi dulu," kata Jaehyun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Ketika laki-laki itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, Taeyong baru berhasil memikirkan selusin cara membalas kata-kata Jaehyun tadi. Tapi tentu saja sudah terlambat. Dengan jengkel Taeyong membalikkan tubuh sambil menggali tasnya, mencari kunci pintu tangga depan.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Jantung Taeyong hampir jatuh ke tanah ketika Ten tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Chittaphon!" Taeyong menempelkan tangan ke dada. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ten memberi isyarat dengan ibu jarinya ke arah Robin's Nest yang ramai. "Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku," katanya. "Kebetulan aku melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu. Siapa dia?"

"Rekan kerja," sahut Taeyong, masih merasa sebal pada diri sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Jaehyun.

Alis Ten terangkat. "Dan dia mengantarmu pulang? Tae, aku tidak pernah melihatmu diantar pulang oleh laki-laki."

"Tidak, dia tidak mengantarku," sela Taeyong cepat, "Dia mengikutiku."

Kini kening Ten berkerut. "Dia mengikutimu sampa ke sini? Untuk apa?"

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Jaehyun sudah tidak terlihat. Ia menggeleng dan mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku lelah sekali dan aku mau tidur," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari tas dan berjalan melewati Ten. "Sana, kembalilah pada teman-temanmu."

"Oh ya, Tae," panggil Ten, "Doyoung tadi menelepon mencarimu berkali-kali hari ini. Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Taeyong baru teringat jika ia mematikan ponselnya selama proses syuting agar tidak mengganggu. Ia mendesah berat. "Doyoung. Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Aku berjanji akan menyerahkan artikelnya besok."

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Bahunya melesak. "Kurasa aku harus membatalkan rencanaku untuk tidur."

Selain bekerja sebagai model, Taeyong juga bekerja sebagai _editor freelance_ di salah satu majalah _fashion_ populer di Jepang. Ia sangat suka dan tahu banyak soal dunia _fashion_ , jadi ketika Doyoung, mantan teman seprofesi dan putri pemilik majalah itu, meminta bantuannya menulis artikel _fashion_ untuk majalahnya, Taeyong dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan itu. Namun sekarang ia mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya sendiri untuk membantu Doyoung karena sepertinya ia sekarang bukan hanya bertugas menulis artikel _fashion_ , tetapi juga sering diminta mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Doyoung sendiri sebagai _editor-in-chief_ karena temannya itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Ten menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kau memilih salah satu, Tae. Model atau editor majalah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan dua-duanya dengan jadwalmu yang sekarang. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

Taeyong memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, lalu ia berbalik menatap temannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa, tetapi kesibukan adalah perlindungannya. Kesibukan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kesibukan bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya.

Misalnya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

Taeyong tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya sangat lelah dan lapar ketika ia berjalan melewati pintu restoran kecil berdesain modern itu keesokan harinya. Aroma steik yang enak menerjang hidungnya, membuat kepalanya pusing sejenak. Ia praktis tidak tidur semalaman karena harus menyelesaikan artikel yang dijanjikannya kepada Doyoung. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan artikel itu dan mengirimnya lewat _e-mail_ kepada Doyoung, ia hanya punya sisa waktu satu jam sebelum bersiap-siap berangkat ke lokasi syuting lagi. Dihadapkan pada pilihan apakah ia harus tidur atau sarapan, Taeyong memilih tidur, walau pun tentu saja satu jam itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Dan tadi pagi ketika Taeyong hendak keluar dari flat, Doyoung meneleponnya dan meminta bertemu di saat makan siang. Ketika Taeyong berkata bahwa ia sudah mengirimkan artikelnya lewat _e-mail_ , temannya itu tetap ingin bertemu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Taeyong. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perancang busana baru yang akan ditampilkan di edisi mendatang. Karena Doyoung tidak suka ditolak, dan karena Taeyong juga tidak tega menolak, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Taeyong melirik jam tangan dan mengerang dalam hati. Perutnya yang menyedihkan terpaksa harus bertahan tanpa makanan siang ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke lokasi syuting. Tadi Taeyong hanya sempat memberitahu Yoon bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar sementara pra kru makan siang. Ia tidak memberitahu Jongin karena tadi pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk bicara dengan asisten sutradara.

Si asisten sutradara…

Taeyong menarik napas dan mengusap pelipisnya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya tentang Jung Jaehyun. Mereka belum sempat berbicara hari ini karena keadaan di lokasi syuting sangat sibuk dan karena hari ini tidak ada adegan yang melibatkan dirinya, Jaehyun selalu berada di belakang kamera bersama Jongin.

Tapi besok adalah hari terakhir syuting. Setelah itu Taeyong tidak akan melihat Jaehyun lagi. Lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Harus baik-baik saja.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Taeyong menoleh dan menatap salah satu meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Doyoung melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Taeyong begitu ia duduk dan melirik piring _salad_ yang sudah hampir habis di depan Doyoung. Perutnya kembali berbunyi.

Doyoung mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang dicat pirang ke belakang. "Aku bersedia menunggu lama asal kau datang ke sini. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Walau pun ia kini adalah _editor-in-chief_ —jabatan yang dulunya dipegang

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Taeyong langsung.

Doyoung tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah folder dari tasnya yang besar. "Ini adalah perancang-perancang baru dan berbakat yang menurutku cocok diperkenalkan di edisi mendatang. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa menampilkan semuanya, jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Menurutmu siapa yang paling oke?" Ia membuka folder itu dan mendorongnya ke arah Taeyong. "Kita harus memutuskannya sekarang juga karena aku harus pergi selama seminggu atau bahkan lebih."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Taeyong sambil terus membaca data yang disodorkan Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum masam. "Aku harus terbang ke Korea malam ini untuk menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun kakekku yang ke delapan puluh. Semua keluarga besar berkumpul untuk acara itu." Ia mendesah panjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka acara keluarga seperti itu. Aku tidak dekat dengan kerabat-kerabatku. Sama sekali tidak dekat. Membosankan. Tapi, tentu saja orang tuaku memaksaku hadir. Mereka tidak mau aku dianggap kurang ajar."

Kali ini Taeyong menatap Doyoung dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kau punya keluarga di Korea?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Doyoung sambil mendorong piring _salad_ -nya yang isinya masih bersisa. "Ibuku orang Korea. Kau tidak tahu?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Ternyata ibumu orang Korea?"

Sepertinya Doyoung tidak mendegar. Keningnya berkerut samar, memikirkan waktu-waktu panjang dan membosankan yang akan dihabiskannya di Korea. Ia sudah mengajukan seribu satu alasan kepada ibunya untuk tidak ikut, tetapi ibunya bersikeras dan Doyoung tidak punya pilihan lain yang tersisa selain menurut. Ia mendesah panjang dan menatap ke sekeliling restoran, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit puding cokelat untuk mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi hari-hari suram yang menakutkan. Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

Taeyong melirik jam tangan dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku kelaparan setengah mati, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk makan." Taeyong menunjuk salah satu kertas di hadapannya. "Menurutku yang ini saja. Desain pakaiannya sangat unik, bukan? Aku suka warna-warni yang dipakainya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju saja denganmu," sahut Doyoung dan mengangguk-angguk. "Kau memang punya selera yang bagus, Tae. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu?"

Taeyong tertawa singkat. "Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya, lalu melirik jam tangan lagi. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang lain, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Doyoung menggeleng. "Tapi setelah aku kembali ke sini nanti aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi menemui perancang ini."

"Baiklah," kata Taeyong cepat sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meraih tasnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang di Korea. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau berhasil melewati hari-hari suram yang kausebut-sebut itu."

Doyoung tersenyum masam. "Itu juga kalau aku belum mati kebosanan di sana," gerutunya. "Atau mati kesal karena harus menghadapi kerabat-kerabatku yang suka ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Kau tahu, kudengar dari ibuku mereka sekarang berniat menjodohkan aku seolah-olah aku sudah melakukan dosa besar karena masih melajang di usiaku yang sekarang."

Taeyong kembali melirik jam tangan. Ia harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting. "Itu tandanya mereku peduli padamu," katanya cepat, lalu tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Doyoung. "Jangan muram begitu. Maksudku, siapa tahu kau suka calon yang mereka ajukan?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Ya ampun, aku minta maaf banget baru bisa update. Empat hari? Itu lama banget, astaga TT-TT

Sorry banget yah, aku baru aja selesai UKK dan sekarang ada kendala lain yakni kuota /gak/

Udah lupain masalah kuota :3

Aku mau bahas update-an ini aja, apa ini kepanjangan? Demi bisepnya Taeyong, kalau ini kepanjangan aku minta maaf ya T-T

 **Note (2) :** Aku sayang banget sama kalian yang dengan setia selalu review FF ku, makasih udah nyemangatin /ketjup/

Especially kalian **hanazona |** **mybestbaetae | winwey | Shim Yeonhae | Eraaa | EunhyukJinyoung02** thanks banget yah^^

 **Note (3) :** Buat yang tanya video hot, itu video apa. Ini Aza jawab, maaf juga kalau udah kadaluarsa/?

Video itu ada di acara NCT Life in Seoul Eps. 1 tapi banyak yang diunggah di instagram dan di edit pake gerakan slow motion, bagian anu-nya Jaehyun diperbesar pula :'v Kan pikiran fangirl cem Aza jadi gakaruan :'v

 **Note (4) :** Balasan review darikuu /ketjup

 **hanazona :** Tae ngehindarin Jae soalnya, Jae dengan wajah bak modelnya itu berani ngerayu Aza, kan si Tae jadi cemburu /apah?/

Makasih udah review~ Tunggu aja ya chapter 4-nya /wink

 **Eraaa :** Siapp! Ini udah dilanjut, semoga memuaskan/? ya '-' Maaf juga lama update-nya :'v Makasih udah review^^

 **Shim Yeonhae :** Tae emang tipe-tipe yang suka jual mahal gitu mungkin :'v Makasih udah review~

 **:** Uwooo kapal JaeYong juga xD Salam kenal juga iyah xD

Video hot/? Kekeke~ Udah aku jawab kan? Makasih udah review^^

 **winwey :** Video udah Aza jawab :'v

Bentar lagi juga bakal berdialog kok, tunggu aja ya^^ Makasih udah review~

 **mybestbaetae :** Ciye yang ngarep Johnny x Ten XD Berdoa aja, semoga emang ada XD

Mau tau Tae kenapa? Dia itu marah sama Jae soalnya Jae udah ngerebut hati aku /ditabok

Makasih ya udah review~

 **EunhyukJinyoung02 :** Bisa dums xD

Iya, orang dia yang cowok aja juga kadang kelihatan cantiknya kok, mari semarakkan #MerasaGagal di sosmed :'v

Makasih udah review ya~

 **A/N :** Yang udah follow + favorite, aku makasih banyak ya, apalagi sama yang udah review~

Aku gak yakin tapi, kalau emang ada silent readers, lebih baik kita kenalan aja^^ Aku gak gigit kok, kekeke~

Salam dari Aza dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan /ketjup

Review? /ppyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun memandang ke sekeliling studio yang menjadi lokasi syuting hari itu, tetapi gadis aneh itu tidak terlihat. Jongin meminta para model bersiap-siap karena syuting akana segera dilanjutkan, tetapi model utamanya tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Mungkin ia pergi makan siang di luar dan belum kembali. Jaehyun menghembuskan napas dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk meminta nomer ponsel gadis itu supaya ia bisa menghubunginya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"Nuna," panggil Jaehyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoon yang sedang merapikan kostum di rak gantung. "Nuna tahu di mana dia?"

"Dia siapa?" Yoon balas bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa lagi? Gadis aneh itu. Taeyong Lee. Di mana dia?"

Sebelum Yoon sempat menjawab, terdengar suara dari balik punggung Jaehyun yang berkata pelan, "Aku di sini."

Jaehyun berputar cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam kecoklatan yang juga balas menatapnya denga resah. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, apakah Taeyong mendengar kata-kata _'gadis aneh itu'_ tadi, namun ia langsung menyadari bahwa gadis itu baru saja berdiri di ia hanya mendengar Jaehyun menyebut namanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dicari-cari.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah di sini," kata Jaehyun cepat-cepat. "Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang, Nuna."

Taeyong menggigit bibir dan mengangguk singkat. "Oh, oke. Aku akan…" kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa dunia bergoyang.

Ketika ia mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Taeyong menyadari Jaehyun sedang memegangi sikunya dan laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut samar. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Taeyong menggeleng bingung. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil menarik lengannya dari pegangan Jaehyun dan mundur selangkah.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Kau sudah makan, Nuna?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia berkata, "Sudah."

Jaehyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terlihat berpikir-pikir, lalu ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau semuanya sudah siap."

Taeyong memandangi punggung Jaehyun yang menjauh sambil merenung, lalu ia berputar menghadap Yoon dan tersenyum. "Kostum mana yang harus kupakai?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah berganti pakaian dan berjalan kembali ke meja riasnya, Taeyong melihat dua bungkus _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu tergeletak di meja rias. Ia mengamati kedua _sandwich_ yang terlihat lezat itu. _Sandwich_ kalkun dan _sandwich_ mentimun. Secarik kertas kuning terselip di bawahnya.

" **Aku tidak tahu Nuna vegetarian atau bukan dan aku tidak tahu Nuna suka kalkun atau tidak, tapi tolong makan saja daripada Nuna jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Kita tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan?"**

 **-J—**

Taeyong memandang sekeliling sampai ia melihat Jaehyun di seberang ruangan. Laki-laki itu sedang menunduk menatap sesuatu yang ditunjukkan salah seorang kru dan mendengarkan dengan saksama. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong. Sebelum Taeyong sempat berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, Jaehyun tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang dikatakan kru di sampingnya.

Menatap dua potong _sandwich_ di tangan, Taeyong hanya ragu sejenak, lalu membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ paling enak di dunia, tetapi saat itu, bagi perutnya yang keroncongan, _sandwich_ itu adalah salah satu makanan paling enak yang pernah dicicipi Taeyong.

* * *

" **Spring in London"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Spring in London © Ilana Tan**

 **NCT U & SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! GS, typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun mendapati dirinya tersenyum melihat gadis aneh itu menggigit _sandwich_ dengan tekun, seolah-olah _sandwich_ itu akan menguap kalau tidak segera dimasukkan ke mulut. Pikiran pertama yang mucul di benaknya adalah Taeyong bukan vegetarian. Lalu pikiran kedua adalah dugaannya memang benar. Gadis itu nyaris pingsan karena kelaparan tadi. Jaehyun juga ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama waktu makan siang tadi, kalau gadis itu memang tidak pergi makan.

Ia membiarkan dirinya menatap ke arah Taeyong sejenak, lalu berdoa dalam hati supaya gadis itu tidak jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Jadwal syuting sudah cukup gila tanpa perlu ditambah dengan pingsannya model utama.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak perlu khawatir sama sekali, proses syuting sepanjang hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Entah karena perut Taeyong yang sudah terisi penuh sehingga ia bisa bekerja lebih baik atau karena suasana hati Jongin memang sedang baik, semua adegan yang direncanakan untuk hari itu diselesaikan dengan cepat dan memuaskan. Kemudian segalanya bertambah menyenangkan ketika Jongin menghentikan proses syuting lebih awal daripada kemarin dan mengajak semua kru makan malam di restoran Korea yang berjarak satu blok dari studio.

Restoran itu terletak di lantai dua, tepat di atas toko suvenir, di ujung jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Restoran kecil yang tadinya sepi itu berubah ramai karena kedatangan mereka dan mereka menempati hampir semua tempat kosong yang tersedia.

"Aku hanya pernah mencoba makanan Korea sekali."

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Taeyong sedang berbicara kepada Yoon.

"Sungguh? Hanya sekali?" tanya Yoon.

Taeyong tersenyum dan mendengarkan sementara para penata rias itu mulai berlomba-lomba menjelaskan makanan kecil yang mulai disajikan di meja kepadanya.

Selama dua hari ini jadwal syuting sangat padat dan gadis itu bahkan belum sempat banyak bicara dengan para kru. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk lebih mengenal.

Dan kelihatannya gadis itu tidak mendapat kesulitan. Sekarang saja beberapa orang kru di meja lain mulai mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan akrab. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai tertawa dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditangkap Jaehyun dari tempat duduknya.

Jongin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Jaehyun pun mengalihkan tatapan dari gadis itu.

* * *

Taeyong merasa senang malam itu. Lelah setengah mati, tentu saja, tapi ia juga senang.

Awalnya ia ingin menolak ketika diajak ikut makan malam karena dua alasan. Pertama, ia merasa ia mungkin akan disisihkan karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bukan orang Korea di sana. Tetapi ternyata ia salah. Para kru memang tidak banyak bicara dan bersikap profesional ketika sedang bekerja, tetapi sekarang sikap mereka sangat berbeda. Mereka selalu mengajak Taeyong bicara dan bercanda.

Kedua, ia sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Ketika syuting hari itu berakhir, ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa lelah dirinya. Sebenarnya ajaib sekali ia masih bisa berdiri saat ini kalau mengingat jadwal kerjanya yang padat selama dua bulan terakhir, walau pun tentu saja sekarang ia merasa kakinya hampir tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan dianggap tidak sopan kalau menolak. Ditambah lagi Yoon juga mendesaknya agar ia mau ikut. Karena tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat, Taeyong pun mengiyakan.

Taeyong harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyesal telah ikut makan malam bersama. Makanannya enak dan orang-orangnya menyenangkan. Dan Taeyong menyadari bahwa ia banyak tertawa selama makan malam karena lelucon yang dilontarkan para kru. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa seperti itu.

Walau pun ia bersenang-senang, rasa kantuk tetap menyerangnya. Tentu saja itu tidak aneh mengingat sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia kurang tidur. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menguap diam-diam selama makan malam.

Dan sekarang ia menguap lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa pendapatmu tentang Jaehyun?"

Taeyong buru-buru mengatupkan mulut dan menoleh menatap Yoon. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Jaehyun? Dia baik, bukan?" tanya Yoon sekali lagi.

Taeyong menoleh ke arah meja yang tadi ditempati Jaehyun, tetapi tidak melihat laki-laki itu di sana. Taeyong menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Jaehyun selama dua jam terakhir ini, dan menurutnya itu sesuatu yang bagus. Lalu kenapa Yoon tiba-tiba harus membicarakan laki-laki itu? Tetapi salah satu hal yang diketahui pasti oleh Taeyong tentang Yoon adalah bahwa kalau wanita itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sadar bahwa Yoon masih menatapnya dan jelas-jelas berharap ia mengatakan sesuatu, Taeyong memaksakan senyum kecil dan bergumam, "Sepertinya kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

Senyum Yoon melebar bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan mengenal kakak perempuannya yang dulu juga adalah model terkenal. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya… yah, aku hanya sempat bertemu dengannya satu kali—sebelum dia meninggal dunia, tentu saja."

Taeyong menyesap minumannya dengan pelan.

Yoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taeyong dan bergumam pelan, "Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tiga tahun lalu. Mengemudi sambil mabuk."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." Yoon mengangguk muram. "Tulang pinggulnya patah dan dia sempat koma selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Kasihan sekali, bukan?"

Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Kasihan?

Sebenarnya tidak. Ia tidak kasihan pada orang-orang seperti itu. Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan. Dan kalau orang itu memilih bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab dengan mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, maka ia sendiri yang harus menerima akibatnya.

Tetapi Taeyong tidak berkata apa-apa pada Yoon, hanya kembali menyesap minumannya dengan muram. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang bermimpi. Ia butuh udara segar. Tidak, tidak… ia harus pulang. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan di tengah jalan.

Setelah pamit dengan Jongin, Yoon, dan para staf lain—yang terbukti agak sulit karena mereka semua mendesaknya tetap tinggal—Taeyong pun mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Oh, ia sangat lelah. Saking lelahnya, ia merasa ia bisa tidur sambil berdiri. Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Udara dingin pasti bisa menyegarkannya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah menuruni tangga kayu sempit di restoran itu. Menuruni tangga sempit dalam sepatu bot bertumit tinggi dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar sama sekali bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Taeyong harus mengerahkan segenap konsentrasi yang tersisa. Ia tidak mau sampai…

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

Suara itu membuat Taeyong tersentak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum ia bahkan menyadari apa yang terjadi, kaki kanannya tergelincir dari pijakan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Taeyong memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap menerima yang terburuk. Ia merasa dirinya menubruk sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak jatuh berguling-guling di tangga, tidak terjerembap di lantai keras, tidak pula merasa kesakitan.

Taeyong membuka mata dan mendongak. Matanya melebar kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mendarat dalam pelukan Jung Jaehyun.

Ya Tuhan…

* * *

Mata hitam kecoklatan itu terbelalak lebar menatapnya. Sejenak Jaehyun melupakan kaki kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Oh ya, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang melintas di mata itu. Kaget, bingung, dan… takut?

Jaehyun berdehem dan bergumam, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nuna?" Ia tidak melepaskan Taeyong. Gadis itu pasti akan langsung tersungkur kalau Jaehyun melepaskannya, mengingat posisinya saat itu yang seluruh tubuhnya bersandar pada Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya begitu kaku dalam pelukan Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun mengira gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi boneka kayu.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja," Jaehyun melanjutkan dengan nada ringan, "Mungkin kau bisa mengangkat kaki kananmu sedikit, Nuna."

Mata Taeyong mengerjap satu kali, lalu ia menunduk menatap kaki kanannya. Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mereka berdua menatap hak tinggi sepatu bot Taeyong yang menancap di kaki kiri Jaehyun. Taeyong terkesiap dan buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Jaehyun. Tetapi karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia malah terhuyung ke belakang.

Jaehyun dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan dan menahan siku gadis itu. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan berkata, "Pelan-pelan saja," kata Jaehyun. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Taeyong secepat kilat menarik lengannya dari genggaman Jaehyun.

Sejenak Taeyong hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku… Maaf," gumamnya pada akhirnya. Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Kakimu…"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya. "Aku tidak akan pincang," katanya ringan.

Taeyong mengangguk, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Jaehyun mengamati Taeyong yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apakah hanya perasaannya atau apakah gadis itu memang terlihat resah?

"Jadi kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong berdehem pelan. "Aku mau pulang dulu." Ia tersenyum singkat. Benar-benar singkat, sampai Jaehyun sendiri tidak yakin apakah Taeyong benar-benar tersenyum tadi. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu dengan cepat menuruni tangga melewati Jaehyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Kening Jaehyun berkerut samar, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berputar dan berkata, "Biar kutemani sampai ke stasiun."

Taeyong berhenti di dasar tangga, berbalik pelan dan mendongak menatap Jaehyun. "Apa?"

"Akan kutemani kau sampai ke stasiun, Nuna," Jaehyun mengulangi kata-katanya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

Jaehyun mendesah dalam hati. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Ia berdiri di hadapan Taeyong dan tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah. Aku yang butuh teman," katanya. "Aku sedang bosan. Aku butuh teman bicara. Dan kurasa jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Jaehyun berjalan melewati Taeyong yang masih menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Jaehyun berbalik dan melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di tempat. "Aku tidak bermaksud merayumu, kau tahu? Maksudku, kalau itu yang kautakutkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Tapi itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, bukan?"

Alis gadis itu masih berkerut dan ia masih menatap Jaehyun dengan ragu. Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apakah kau takut padaku, Nuna?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab, dan hal itu membuat Jaehyun heran. Ia hanya bercanda dan mengira Taeyong akan membantah dengan tegas. Tetapi gadis itu hanya berdiam diri di sana? Apakah gadis itu benar-benar takut padanya? Kenapa? Sebelum Jaehyun sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia melihat Taeyong memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas seolah-olah menyerah, dan mulai berjalan menyusul Jaehyun.

Senyum Jaehyun mengembang. Itu sama sekali bukan kemenangan besar, tetapi tetap ada kemajuan. "Jadi, Taeyong Nuna," kata Jaehyun memulai percakapan sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Taeyong meliriknya sekilas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Tadi siang kau hampir pingsan di depanku karena kelaparan. Sekarang kau hampir pingsan di tangga karena… yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti bukan karena lapar. Kulihat porsi makanmu cukup sehat tadi."

Langkah kaki Taeyong terhenti. Ia berputar menghadap Jaehyun dan membuka mulut hendak membalas, lalu menutupnya lagi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Pertama, tadi siang aku tidak pingsan. Walau pun aku… walau pun aku memang tidak sempat makan. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya! Kepalaku hanya agak pusing dan…"

Jaehyun mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar aliran kata-kata yang cepat dari mulut Taeyong. Tetapi sepertinya Taeyong salah mengartikan ekspresi Jaehyun karena gadis itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Dan itu jarang sekali terjadi," lanjut Taeyong galak. "Kedua, tadi aku hanya tergelincir di tangga—sekali lagi, bukan pingsan!—karena kau tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan membuatku kaget setengah mati. Ketiga, apa maksudmu dengan porsi makanku besar? Apa salahnya kalau aku makan banyak? Aku kan tidak sempat makan siang tadi. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan. Katakan padaku, apakah aku salah?"

Taeyong menarik napas panjang di akhir penjelasannya dan Jaehyun tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Giliranku?" Karena gadis itu hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan, Jaehyun melanjutkan, "Oke, pertama, tadi siang kau memang hampir pingsan Nuna—tunggu, jangan menyela dulu—dan kalau aku tidak menahanmu, kau pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai seperti pohon tumbang. Kedua, aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Aku tadi sedang melihat-lihat toko suvenir yang ada di bawah restoran. Ketiga, tadi kubilang porsi makanmu sehat Nuna, bukan banyak. _Sehat_. Dan tidak, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau makan banyak."

Taeyong menatapnya sejenak dengan alis berkerut kesal. "Well, terima kasih," katanya datar, berbalik meneruskan langkah.

"Sekarang," kata Jaehyun ringan sambil mengikuti langkah gadis itu, "Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Taeyong meliriknya sekilas—lagi-lagi tatapan curiga itu—dan bertanya singkat, "Kenapa?" Ah, lagi-lagi nada curiga itu.

"Karena itu yang dilakukan teman, bukan?" Jaehyun balas bertanya dengan nada polos. "Saling mengenal, maksudku."

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Jaehyun juga menyadari gadis itu tidak membantah kata _'teman'_. Jadi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di London?" tanya Jaehyun ketika sepertinya Taeyong tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu, "Hampir tiga tahun."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka tinggal di sini?"

Taeyong hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku datang ke London," kata Jaehyun. "Aku suka kota ini, walau pun pada kunjungan awalku aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat karena jadwal kerjaku terlalu padat. Tapi karena sekarang aku akan tinggal agak lama di sini, kurasa aku bisa mencari waktu luang untuk berkeliling kota."

Taeyong menunduk menatap jalan, tidak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau Nuna menemaniku?"

Kali ini kepala Taeyong berputar ke arahnya. Mata kecoklatan yang resah itu menatap mata Jaehyun sedetik, lalu mengerjap. "Apa?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. "Kukira mungkin kau bisa menemaniku berkeliling kota setelah syuting berakhir, Nuna. Aku tidak punya teman lain di sini, kecuali sutradara kita, tentu saja, tapi menurutku dia mungkin lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya daripada bersamaku."

"Oh, kurasa tidak," gumam Taeyong cepat, mungkin terlalu cepat.

Jaehyun bergegas menambahkan. '"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu."

Kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan. Jaehyun semakin penasaran. Sepertinya Taeyong tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa? Jaehyun tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan. Ia ramah pada siapa saja. Dan ia jelas selalu bersikap ramah pada Taeyong. Lalu kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Taeyong tidak menyukainya? Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Taeyong sambil mendongak menatap papan penanda kedatangan kereta, "Jadi kalau kau mau pergi sekarang…"

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hallo, aku balik ngerusuh lagi~ =D

Kali ini aku gak mau banyak bacot :'v lagi agak sick dan lagi butuh belaian Taeyong aja /slap/

Oke deh, aku mau ngucapin banyak makasih lagi~

Sumpah ya Aza sama sekali gak bosen buat ngucapin makasih buat kalian semua~

Satu review bagi Aza itu sama aja kaya nemuin harta karun yang terpendam nan jauh di sana :'v

Oke, sampai di sini aja dulu~

Aza beneran lagi gak enak badan~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya^^

Review? /ppyeong


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong menahan napas sejenak. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia menghembuskan napas dan menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau membenciku, Nuna?" tanya Jaehyun sekali lagi.

Taeyong menarik napas lagi, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku tidak membencimu."

Itu memang benar. Ia tidak membenci Jaehyun. Taeyong memang baru bertemu dengan Jaehyun dua hari yang lalu dan mungkin Taeyong belum benar-benar mengenal laki-laki itu, tapi ia tahu Jaehyun bukan orang yang gampang di benci. Malah—kalau Taeyong mau jujur pada diri sendiri—ia merasa mudah sekali bagi seseorang untuk menyukai Jaehyun.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong menggigit bibir, berpikir. "Kurasa aku belum cukup lama mengenalmu untuk bisa memberikan penilaian apa pun," katanya pada akhirnya.

Alis Jaehyun terangkat dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak membenciku, tapi juga tidak suka padaku." Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau takut padaku, Nuna?"

Itu kedua kalinya Jaehyun bertanya seperti itu. Ya, Taeyong tidak menjawabnya ketika Jaehyun pertama kali bertanya padanya. Saat itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Sekarang juga tidak.

"Taeyong Nuna?"

Taeyong mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jaehyun, lalu balas bertanya, "Apakah aku punya alasan untuk takut padamu?"

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Senyum kecil itu masih tersungging di bibirnya. Taeyong merasa seolah laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya gugup.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk takut padaku, Nuna" gumam Jaehyun.

Satu kalimat itu. Entah mengapa membuat dada Taeyong terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin tanpa sadar Taeyong memang mengharapkan penegasan itu. Kemudian sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, bunyi melengking panjang tanda kereta akan segera tiba terdengar, disusul bunyi gemuruh kereta di terowongan.

"Keretamu, Nuna," kata Jaehyun singkat.

Sementara kereta berhenti di depan mereka dan sementara menunggu penumpang turun dari kereta, Taeyong berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit bibir. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Jaehyun balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya, kurasa." Taeyong mengangkat bahu dengan canggung. "Karena membelikan _sandwich_ untukku siang tadi, Karena menolongku di tangga tadi. Karena mengantarku ke sini."

"Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?" balas Jaehyun ringan.

Taeyong tersenyum ragu, lalu melangkah ke dalam kereta.

Dari balik jendela kaca kereta, ia melihat Jaehyun melambaikan sebelah tangan ke arahnya. Dan laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sampai kereta itu sudah melaju meninggalkan stasiun.

Taeyong duduk bersandar dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, kata-kata Jaehyun tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?_

Apakah ia bisa berteman dengan laki-laki itu? Taeyong mengusap pelipisnya, lalu bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela kereta, menatap dinding terowongan yang gelap gulita.

Laki-laki selalu membuat Taeyong merasa resah dan gugup. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki. Tidak pernah.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan 'tidak pernah'. Tentu saja ia tidak terlahir takut pada laki-laki. Hanya saja beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sejak kejadian… kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah bisa memandang laki-laki dengan cara yang sama lagi. Hanya Johnny satu-satunya laki-laki yang dianggapnya teman dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak membuatnya merasa resah.

Dan sekarang ada Jaehyun. Selama dua hari terakhir ini Taeyong sudah berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Namun malam ini Jaehyun menunjukkan bahwa ia berbeda dengan perkiraan awal Taeyong. Laki-laki itu sepertinya… baik.

Mungkin Jung Jaehyun memang berbeda.

Tetapi apakah kau benar-benar bisa berteman dengan orang yang bisa membangkitkan mimpi-mimpi terburukmu?

* * *

" **Spring in London"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Spring in London © Ilana Tan**

 **NCT U & SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! GS, typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Johnny Seo berdiri di depan jendela dapur dan cemberut menatap langit mendung di luar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca kota London yang tidak menentu, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia menyukainya. Ia menyesap tehnya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada adonan panekuk di atas meja dan menghela napas. Ia suka memasak, dan ia meyakini kata-kata ibunya sejak ia masih kecil, bahwa sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Sayang sekali kedua teman satu flatnya tidak meyakini hal yang sama. Ten hanya perlu secangkir kopi di pagi hari dan Taeyong terlalu sibuk untuk makan. Kalau tidak ada Johnny di sini, kedua gadis itu pasti sudah kering kerontang seperti tengkorak.

Ia mendongak ketika pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka dan Taeyong yang terbungkus jubah tidur muncul dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman," kata Johnny.

"Tidak bisa tidur," gumam Taeyong dengan suara serak sementara ia duduk di salah satu dari tiga kursi kayu di meja makan dan mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Johnny cepat. "Akan kutuangkan teh untukmu, lalu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sayang," kata Johnny sambil meletakkan secangkir teh yang mengepul di depan Taeyong, lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa kau sedang ada masalah. Sekarang kau boleh menceritakannya padaku sambil makan panekuk dengan madu."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil ketika Johnny mendorong sepiring panekuk hangat ke arahnya. "Kau terdengar seperti Ibuku," gumamnya pelan.

"Seseorang memang harus berperan sebagai Ibu kalau ada kau dan juga Ten di sini," omel Johnny. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum ketika melihat Taeyong mulai melahap panekuknya. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman?"

"Di mana Ten? Belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi," sahut Johnny. "Katanya ada audisi."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku sebelum kesabaranku habis," desis Johnny.

Taeyong meringis dan melahap panekuknya lagi. Kemudian ia ragu sejenak, sepertinya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Ada seorang laki-laki."

Alis Johnny terangkat heran. Selama ia mengenal Taeyong, ia belum pernah mendengar Taeyong membicarakan laki-laki mana pun.

"Laki-laki? Siapa?"

"Rekan kerjaku," lanjut Taeyong tanpa menatap Johnny. "Lawan mainku untuk video musik ini. Dia…"

"Dia mengganggumu?" tebak Johnny dengan alis berkerut.

Taeyong mengangkat wajah dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak, dia tidak… Maksudku tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela. "Dia tidak mengangguku."

Ketika Taeyong masih diam, Johnny menebak lagi. "Kalau begitu, dia merayumu?"

Taeyong kembali menunduk. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu," gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

"Lalu apa?" Johnny mengerang, terlalu penasaran untuk bersikap sabar.

Taeyong menggigit bibir sejenak, lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Johnny dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersama… laki-laki dan…"

"Aku tahu," sela Johnny. Ketika Taeyong menatapnya dengan bingung, ia menambahkan, "Ten juga tahu."

"Kalian tahu?" Taeyong menatapnya heran.

Johnny memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja kami tahu, Tae, walau pun kami tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sudah berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama? Selama itu kami belum pernah melihatmu bersama laki-laki mana pun. Jangankan pacar, kau bahkan juga tidak punya teman berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kecuali aku, tentu saja, tapi itu kasus yang berbeda."

Taeyong meletakkan garpu dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kau mau membicarakan alasannya?" tanya Johnny.

"Tidak," jawab Taeyong cepat.

Johnny menghembuskan napas pelan. "Baiklah. Kita bicarakan laki-laki ini saja. Apa masalahmu dengannya? Kau tadi bilang dia tidak mengganggumu?"

"Memang tidak."

"Dia baik?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Yah… bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dia tampan?"

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya?"

"Banyak! Nah, dia tampan atau tidak?"

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Lumayan."

Johnny bersandar kembali. "Baiklah. Jadi dia baik dan juga tampan. Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat ada masalah."

Taeyong menarik napas panjang, menoleh ke luar jendela, lalu bergumam, "Dia… dia mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang tidak pernah ingin kuingat lagi."

Johnny menatap Taeyong. "Maksudmu, dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang di masa lalumu? Seseorang yang tidak menyenangkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Taeyong menoleh ke arah temannya dan tersenyum masam. "Aku lupa kau pintar membaca pikiran wanita," gerutunya.

Johnny tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan terus bertanya, "Tapi seseorang di masa lalu itu bukan dia, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyamakan orang itu dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak…"

"Tidak?" tanya Johnny dengan alis terangkat. Lalu ia mendesah pelan dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menggenggam tangan Taeyong. "Dengar, Tae, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Mungkin kau pernah terluka karena seorang laki-laki. Atau mungkin alasannya sama sekali berbeda. Entahlah, hanya kau yang tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu sama. Rasanya tidak adil memusuhi semua laki-laki hanya karena kesalahan satu orang. Terutama apabila laki-laki itu sebaik yang kaukatakan tadi." Ia tersenyum. "Laki-laki yang normal, tampan, dan baik, sulit didapatkan, kau tahu?"

Taeyong ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjalin hubungan dengannya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?" kata Johnny ringan. "Kalau dia ternyata tidak sebaik yang kaukira, atau kalau dia macam-macam padamu, kau punya aku di sini. Begini-begini aku bisa menendangnya sampai ke negara tetangga, kau tahu? Atau Ten bisa meminta salah seorang pengawal pribadi ayahnya menghabisinya di tempat."

Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di sudut bibir Taeyong.

Johnny ikut tersenyum. "Tapi kalau nantinya dia memang terbukti baik dan kalau kau memang tidak tertarik padanya, kau boleh melemparkannya kepadaku. Siapa tahu…?"

Kali ini Taeyong tertawa.

"Baguslah kau sudah tertawa. Sekarang habiskan panekukmu dan pergi mandi," kata Johnny puas. Lalu ia terdiam dan mengerjap. "Astaga, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti Ibu-Ibu."

* * *

Kafe kecil khas Inggris di West End itu terlihat ramai. Bukan oleh para tamu yang ingin menikmati secangkir teh atau _sandwich_ mentimun, tapi oleh para sfat produksi video musik yang saling mengobrol dan berseru. Sementara para stafnya sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Hwang Aron duduk di luar kafe, menempati salah satu meja bundar bercat putih di trotoar, dengan secangkir kopi panas di hadapannya. Langit siang itu terlihat mendung, tetapi Jongin sama sekali tidak khawatir. Syuting hari ini seluruhnya akan dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

"Halo, Hyung."

Jongin mengangkat wajah dari lembaran-lembaran kertas di pangkuannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Jaehyun yang entah bagaimana sudah menempati salah satu kursi besi di hadapannya. "Oh, halo. Kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum sebaiknya kau pergi makan dulu karena kami semua sudah makan tadi," kata Jongin sambil kembali menunduk menatap kertas-kertasnya.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, malah memandang sekeliling sejenak lalu kembali menatap sutradaranya itu. "Hyung sudah melihat, Taeyong Nuna?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Taeyong Nuna? Dia benar-benar lebih tua darimu ya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jongin kembali melanjutkan, "Sepertinya dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Hyung, apa pendapat Hyung tentang dia?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Dia profesional," sahut Jongin sambil kembali membolak-balikkan kertas di pangkuannya. "Punya wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini."

"Maksudku selain itu," kata Jaehyun. "Apa yang Hyung ketahui tentang dia?"

Kali ini Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan heran. "Apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui tentang dia selain kenyataan bahwa dia profesional, memiliki wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini, juga sangat cocok berpasangan denganmu?" Jongin balas bertanya. "Bagaimana pun juga, Taeil sudah memutuskan sejak awal bahwa dia ingin kau membintangi video musik yang ini. Jadi kami hanya perlu mencari model wanita yang cocok denganmu."

Jaehyun meringis. "Dengan kata lain, Hyung tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia di luar urusan pekerjaan?"

"Apakah aku harus tahu?" tanya Jongin heran. Ia tidak pernah mengurusi urusan pribadi model-modelnya. Baginya, selama mereka melakukan semua yang diinginkannya di depan kamera tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka lakukan di belakang kamera.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku."

"Masa?" tanya Jongin acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Jongin menyipitkan mata memandang melewati bahu Jaehyun. "Itu dia," katanya. "Orang yang kaucari-cari sudah datang."

Jaehyun segera berbalik dan melihat Taeyong sedang berjalan menghampiri Yoon yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mengerahkan pesonamu, Jae-ah. Usahakan agar ia menyukaimu, paling tidak di depan kamera," kata Jongin. "Hari ini kalian berdua akan tampil bersama di depan kamera dan aku tidak mau ada masalah."

"Aku tahu," Jaehyun mendesah. Lalu ia tersenyum masam, berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Saat itu Jongin baru melihat langkah kaki Jaehyun yang timpang.

"Hei, Jaehyun-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Taeyong sudah tahu Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri mereka bahkan sebelum Yoon menyerukan nama laki-laki itu dengan nada cemas. Taeyong menoleh dan langsung bisa menebak apa yang membuat Yoon begitu cemas. Langkah kaki Jaehyun terlihat timpang. Namun sebelum Yoon sempat bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang berseru memanggilnya dan hal berikut yang disadari Taeyong adalah ia sudah berdua dengan Jaehyun.

"Halo," sapa Jaehyun sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kuharap kau mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup semalam."

"Ya," gumam Taeyong singkat.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. Taeyong terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak. Mata Jaehyun mengamati wajahnya, lalu laki-laki itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan bergumam, "Tapi kau masih terlihat pucat pagi ini. Kau kurang tidur?"

Taeyong mengerjap kaget dan cepat-cepat mundur selangkah. "A—ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanyanya agak tergagap karena ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Jaehyun menunduk menatap kakinya, lalu tersenyum. "Seseorang menginjak kakiku semalam," jawabnya ringan. "Kemarin tidak sakit, tapi tiba-tiba pagi ini kakiku sudah bengkak. Aneh, bukan?"

Seseorang menginjak kakinya semalam? Taeyong mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jaehyun yang masih tersenyum. "Aku?" tanyanya ragu. Ia ingat ia memang menginjak kaki Jaehyun di tangga restoran kemarin malam.

"Jangan khawatir," Jaehyun menenangkannya. "Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Dikompres sedikit saja pasti sembuh."

Taeyong masih tidak yakin. Mungkin memang tidak ada tulang yang patah, tapi… "Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Untuk apa ke dokter hanya gara-gara masalah kecil ini?"

Alis Taeyong terangkat samar.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah," sela Jaehyun cepat, "Kau bisa mentraktirku makan. Aku belum sempat makan siang dan aku ingin sekali makan _fish and chips_. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku sudah sarapan," kata Taeyong.

Jaehyun mendesah. "Sarapan dan makan siang itu berbeda. Kau tidak mau jatuh pingsan lagi, bukan?" Ketika Taeyong mendelik ke arahnya, senyumnya malah bertambah lebar dan ia menambahkan, "Ayo, ikut aku. Syutingnya baru akan dimulai dua jam lagi dan aku tahu tempat yang menjual _fish and chips_ paling enak di seluruh penjuru London. Semoga saja mereka belum pindah."

Taeyong membuka mulut ingin menolak, tetapi ia teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Johnny di meja dapur tadi pagi. _Tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?_

Dan Jaehyun sendiri juga mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti itu kemarin malam.

Taeyong menutup mulutnya kembali dan menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menyerukan sesuatu kepada Jongin. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kepada Taeyong, masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Taeyong merasa ragu sejenak, lalu ia pun mengangguk.

Ia akan mencobanya. Mencoba berteman dengan Jaehyun.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Haloo~

Ada yang kangen? /gak/

Aza udah giras/? lagi xD xD

Aza bawa chapter 5, dan Aza juga bawa FF baru tapi masih prolog-nya aja xD XD

Baca juga ya, judulnya **"Love Letter"** dan kali ini karya Aza sendiri xD Buruk? Ya ampun, aku tau kok xD

 **Note (2) :** Oke, Aza mau bales-bales review /yeay/

 **winwey :** Videonya bener-bener kan ya? xD Penasaran ya si Tae kenapa sama si Jae? Udah kejawab kan disini? xD xD

Makasih, Aza udah sembuh kok /hug/ Makasih juga kamu udah setia review, Aza sayang kamuuu {}

 **Eraaa :** Okay, kamu juga semangat UKK-nya! Fighting! xD

Makasih juga udah review^^

 **Shim Yeonhae :** Gak panggil Tae 'Nuna' aja udah sexy kok dia xD xD

Makasih udah review^^

 **ayahana73 :** Doyoung orang ketiga? Iya gak ya? xD

Uwaaaa makasih, kamu perhatian bgt jadi tambah cinta /ketjup

Oke, makasih udah revieww^^

 **mybestbaetae :** Jae masih labil Jae masih labil xD

Iya bukan ya? Tunggu aja deh xD

Makasih udah review^^

 **Sekar310 :** Udah dilanjut kok, santai aja daripada nggak review /eh xD

Oke, makasih udah review ya^^


End file.
